Odd Fascination: One Eleven
by Seiffer
Summary: Musashi selalu tahu bahwa pada hari itu, ia telah meneken kontrak dengan setan untuk seumur hidupnya. HirumaxMusashi Friendship.


****Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke  
>Pairing:<strong>** None. MusaHiru Friendship.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Hari-hari Deimon Devil Bats, sebelum pertandingan melawan Teikoku Alexanders.  
><strong><strong>Rate:<strong>** T

* * *

><p><strong>Odd Fascination: One Eleven<strong>_**_  
><em>**_

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama Hiruma berlari. Ia terus meletakkan satu kaki di depan kaki lainnya, berusaha menjaga tempo dinamikanya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Otot-ototnya terbakar lelah. Bulir-bulir peluh membasahi wajah dan kaus hitam polos di balik <em>training suit-<em>nya yang berwarna senada. Hawa panas dari hasil pernafasannya menghasilkan kombinasi yang menarik dengan dinginnya atmosfer malam, ia dapat melihat nafasnya sendiri terbentuk dengan mata telanjang di udara.

Terlepas dari keletihan luar biasa yang melanda dirinya, ia semakin memacu dirinya untuk terus bergerak menuju jalan yang kini sepi di daerah pinggiran kota. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ketika ia melewati pemandangan yang familiar baginya. Pemandangan yang hampir setiap hari menemani hari-harinya. Ia begitu dekat dengan rumah keduanya selama hampir tiga tahun ini, SMU Deimon. Dilihatnya sungai kecil yang biasa ia lewati bersama rekan-rekan setimnya setiap kali latihan sore. Permukaannya yang tenang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan. Ketentraman yang ditimbulkan efek nostalgia itu membuatnya ingin berhenti sejenak untuk tidur-tiduran di rerumputan lembut yang terlihat nyaman di bantaran sungai.

Siapa tahu kapan lagi ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan hal kecil seperti itu? Beberapa hari lagi ia akan melangsungkan pertandingan terakhirnya sebagai siswa SMU dengan_ Teikoku Alexanders_, tim _American Football_ SMU terkuat dari Osaka.

Pertimbangan yang tidak lama mengusik Hiruma, karena segera diurungkannya niat itu. Ia harus tetap berlari. Demi apa yang ingin dicapainya, dan belajar dari pengalaman pribadinya selama ini, usaha yang setengah-setengah tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang diinginkan.

Sialnya, sebesar apa pun determinasinya, manusia memiliki batasan dan batasan itu jugalah yang menyebabkan langkahnya melambat dan tak lama ia pun berhenti sepenuhnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia membungkuk dan meletakkan kedua tangan di lutut.

Remaja _blonde_ itu lalu melirik jam tangan elektronik yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "_Che_... masih kurang tiga kilometer lagi dari target." Kekesalan jelas tertera di wajah dan nada bicaranya. Dalam hati, Hiruma mengutuk keterbatasan kemampuan fisiknya.

Menyeka keringat diwajah dengan _hand band_ yang ada di sebelah tangan, ia pun bersiap untuk melanjutkan ritualnya lagi. Tapi sebelumnya, Hiruma memutuskan untuk membeli minuman isotonik terlebih dahulu dari toko 24 jam. Beruntung ia menemukan toko yang dicari tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu, di sanalah ia duduk. Bersantai menenggak isi minuman yang menyegarkan, di pinggiran sungai yang tadi dilewatinya. Belum sempat ia mendapatkan waktu pribadi untuk menikmati momen langka tersebut, sebuah suara berat yang tidak asing memanggil namanya.

"Yo."

Hiruma menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda_—_orang tidak akan tahu bahwa statusnya masih remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan penampilan seperti itu_—_berjalan ke arahnya. Lelaki berambut _mohawk_ yang mengenakan celana jeans belel dan jaket _army_ diatas kaus kotor berwarna putih polos. Sepasang sandal kulit yang dipakainya menimbulkan bunyi berdecit ketika ia berjalan diatas rumput yang sedikit lembab. Takdir aneh apa yang membawa si remaja berjenggot pada Hiruma di tempat tidak biasa seperti ini? Namun terlepas dari apapun, Hiruma tidak keberatan akan kehadiran seorang teman saat ini.

Remaja lelaki itu kini berada tepat di sebelahnya, mengambil posisi untuk duduk, "Sedang apa? _Jogging_ ya?"

"Yah, bisa kau lihat sendiri kan?" Hiruma mengembalikan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Heh. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar akan melakukan kegiatan merepotkan ini," Ia tersenyum, "Yah... maksudku lebih dari biasanya." Remaja yang baru datang itu, Musashi, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku jaketnya.

"Nggak harus suka. Aku melakukannya karena kebutuhan. Kau mengerti, Kakek Sialan?"

Musashi mendengus, "Tentu saja. Kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Hiruma tidak yakin bagaimana harus menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ia pun terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak dapat ditebak berubah ketika ia mencium aroma tembakau yang khas dan menyengat indera penciumannya, "_Che... _benda sialan itu tidak cocok denganmu."

"Hmm... boleh kan? Sekali ini saja. Untuk acara spesial."

"Terserah."

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Musashi menyibukkan diri dengan rokoknya sementara Hiruma dengan minuman isotoniknya.

"Beberapa hari lagi pertandingan terakhir ya..." Celetukan Musashi kemudian memecahkan keheningan.

"Kita sebagai _Devil Bats_." Sahut Hiruma pelan.

Pikiran kedua remaja lelaki itupun melayang kepada satu hal yang sama: _Teikoku Alexanders_. Tim yang dalam hitungan hari akan menjadi lawan _Deimon Devil Bats_ di _Christmas Bowl_. Kumpulan pemain_ All-stars_ terkuat dari Kansai. Tim yang selama dua puluh tahun lebih menegakkan supremasi wilayah barat di kancah _American Football_ SMU.

Sang Raja yang tak terkalahkan.

Peluang menang nyaris tidak ada. Tapi Deimon bukan tim biasa. Banyak orang idiot di sini yang masih berharap dan bahkan yakin bisa menghancurkan kekuatan absolut. Termasuk dirinya, dan terutama, orang yang ada di sebelahnya ini.

Musashi menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Tanpa senjata apinya, saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja biasa. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa berdiri tegak sekarang nyaris menempel di kepalanya karena keringat. Ditambah pandangannya yang agak melamun ketika ia menatap lengan kanannya yang masih di _taping_, membuat usianya tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun. Kesan intimidatif yang tidak pernah absen dari pembawaannya hilang begitu saja.

"Lalu bagaimana persiapanmu? Lengan itu sudah bisa dipakai sepenuhnya?" Musashi akhirnya bertanya.

Hiruma menghabiskan minumannya sampai tetes terakhir sebelum menjawab, "Harus bisa."

"Sesaat aku mengharapkanmu menjawab mungkin."

"Kekeke... jawaban bodoh. Yang namanya kemungkinan pasti selalu ada. Kalau aku jawab dengan kata itu, sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban. Aku hanya nggak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Dengan kata lain, kau suka kepastian."

"Nggak juga, buktinya aku bermain _American Football_." Hiruma menyeringai.

_American Football_. Di lapangan kecil berukuran 109,7m x 48,8m, semua keajaiban dan hal-hal tak terduga terus terjadi. Sejujurnya di luar zona nyaman Hiruma, tapi faktor itu jugalah merupakan salah satu daya tariknya. Seperti halnya berjudi, Hiruma senang bertaruh.

"Darimana sih, jawaban sok tahu itu?"

Hiruma membentuk jemari di sebelah tangannya layaknya sebuah pistol dan menempelkannya ke pelipisnya, "Dari sini, nih." Hiruma tertawa kecil, kemudian melemparkan kaleng minumannya yang kini sudah kosong ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali dengan sempurna.

"Lalu setelah ini…"

"Kita berpisah jalan," Sebuah jari telunjuk diarahkan tepat ke wajah Musashi, "Aku, kau dan Gendut Sialan. Masuk universitas dan tim yang berbeda, lalu siapkan diri masing-masing untuk _Rice Bowl_."

Pemain yang dijuluki _60_-_yard Magnum_ tertawa lepas mendengar pernyataan tipikal Hiruma Youichi, "Sudah merencanakan sampai sejauh itu? Bagaimana kalau aku menolak, pensiun dari _amefuto_ lalu fokus ke pekerjaanku?"

Hiruma lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, namun merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan yang lembut. Matanya menerawang menatap kumpulan bintang yang membentuk rasi sempurna. Diam-diam ia membayangkan skenario alternatif itu, yang sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh ke sudut pikirannya. Memori tertentu dari masa lalu datang menginvasi ingatannya, melibatkan sentimentalitas yang mendadak menyeruak.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kaptennya resah, Musashi cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu." Kata-kata yang datang belakangan seakan bertindak sebagai penenang pikiran Hiruma.

"Aku tahu."

"Oh, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Rasanya seperti meneken kontrak dengan setan seumur hidupku."

"Kekekeke… sebutlah dengan kata-kata apapun yang kau mau."

Musashi menghela nafas mendengar kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa dalam kalimat terakhir Hiruma, "Tapi kau harus ingat, aku ini bukan pion caturmu."

Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dari Musashi, berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan di setiap sudut wajahnya, "Kakek Super Bodoh. Kalau aku benar-benar menganggapmu seperti itu mana mungkin aku rela menghabiskan waktuku membahas hal nggak jelas seperti ini denganmu. Lagipula aku sudah pernah bilang, kan?"

Musashi mengernyitkan keningnya. Sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya.

Kalimat berikutnya diucapkan Hiruma tanpa kebimbangan, "Aku nggak mau teman yang seperti boneka," Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu ia berdiri, membersihkan sisa rumput yang menempel dengan tangannya, "Jadi bagaimana pun juga keputusan tetap di tanganmu. Kalau mau mundur, aku bisa mengerti."

Musashi memberi jeda sebelum menjawab, memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk berpikir. Kemudian ia kembali berkata dengan suara rendah, "Turnamen Regional, Nasional, kemudian... Dunia..."

Hiruma dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Musashi yang menggantung.

Waktu seakan-akan berjalan lambat bagi Hiruma Youichi ketika Takekura Gen mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Aku berjanji akan selalu berada dalam satu lapangan yang sama denganmu. Baik sebagai kawan maupun lawan," Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tirus Hiruma, menatapnya tajam tak bergeming, "Itu adalah hal yang kuputuskan sejak pertama kali aku menerima ajakanmu untuk bermain _amefuto_. Kau seharusnya tersanjung, biasanya tidak semudah itu aku menyerahkan diri atas nama persahabatan."

Humor kering sang _Ace Kicker_ disambut respon yang tidak kalah arogan oleh si _Quarterback_, "Heh... bicara omong kosong apa kau, Kakek Sialan? Kau nggak menyerahkannya begitu saja kepadaku, aku memenangkannya darimu secara adil_..._"

Hiruma lalu berbalik.

"... dan kau tahu itu."

Perlahan, langkahnya membawa dirinya menjauh. Pergi meninggalkan rekan satu timnya sendirian. Air mukanya yang melembut ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin terbentang jauh luput dari perhatian Musashi. Kata-kata yang diucapkan sebelumnya menghilang, dilenyapkan hembusan angin.

Musashi kembali meniupkan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Detik itu juga, konstelasi luas di langit yang tak berawan menjadi saksi bisu dari sepasang senyum identik yang terpasang di wajah keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yup, kembali saya menghadirkan satu one-shot super pendek di fandom ini. Kali ini mengusung tema Friendship antara dua karakter favorit saya, Hiruma dan Musashi. Idenya sendiri udah lama muncul, terinspirasi dari salah satu manga favorit saya: I'll karya Hiroyuki Asada. Tapi saya sempet bingung sama endingnya, enaknya gimana. Nah, thanks to fiksi-fiksi Run To Win yang bertebaran bulan lalu saya jadi dapet ide, dari kata "Win" nya itu. Jadilah endingnya seperti ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa cukup menghibur.

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fic saya!

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
